


B&V lives

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [60]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: My collection of Instagram lives from Brightest Timeline.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	B&V lives

_ “Urh,” Vanjie is sitting at his makeup table in a black shirt, a thick silver chain around his neck, a necklace with a padlock underneath it. “Why am I running out of everything?” _

_ Vanjie looks around. Behind him on the yellow wall there are several framed photos of Brooke and Vanjie in drag. _

_ “Hot stuff!” Vanjie yells over his shoulder, shelves with wigs to his right. “Can I borrow your stuff?”  _

_ Vanjie waits a second, then responds himself in a high pitched voice. “Course baby, love you!”  _

_ “Thanks!” Vanjie grins at the camera, no longer mimicking Brooke. Vanjie stands up, the Instagram chat running wild. He walks across the room, disappearing out of frame, a dress form with an evening gown on it coming into view. _

_ “There!” Vanjie smiles as he dumps back down in the chair. “Done.”  _

_ “Growing out hair,” Vanjie sighs, shakin the bottle he just stole. “Sucks ass. How y’all do it?” _

_ “I thought it’d be cute getting another undercut.” Vanjie turns his head from side to side, showing off the bleached white hair, a hint of purple in it. “But bitch, that is not the tea anymore.” _

_ “I’m getting my face on, cause,” Vanjie runs his hand through his hair. “We leaving for the airport to pick up Priyanka, and I can’t wait not to be the noisiest bitch in the house.”  _

_ Vanjie grins, his eyes going over the comments. “Pri’s coming to do some TV shit, and instead of going to a hotel, she crashing with us. I even got new new sheets on the bed and everything.” Vanjie points to a closed door. “Set the guest room up all nice so it’s ready. When you travel as much as we do, hotels stop being cute real fucking fast.” Vanjie pulls a grimace. _

_ “Not that we ain’t privileged as all hell,” Vanjie holds up a hand, a serious expression on his face. “Getting to travel all over, but when you get the chance to not stay in one, you take it.” _

_ Vanjie goes back to his hair, shaking the green bottle he stole from Brooke.  _

_ “You want to know what products I’m using?” Vanjie raises a brow. “You trying to get me to be a beauty guru?”  _

_ The chat fills up, and Vanjie laughs. _

_ “Fine, fine,” Vanjie turns the product around. “It’s a-” Vanjie reads, lip between his teeth. “Super move, moustraise- Wait, that ain’t right. Fuck it-” Vanjie flips the bottle towards the camera. “It says super rich.” Vanjie taps the bottle. “Someone gave it to Brock for wigs, but I got my other wig on today.” _

_ Vanjie squirts some of the product out in his hand, and starts styling his hair while he’s reading the comments. _

_ “You think my skin looks good?” Vanjie smiles, his entire face breaking into a little sun. “Thanks bitch, these the kinda compliments I’m here for.” _

_ Vanjie poses for the camera, showing off his face, the hairbrush in his hand completely forgotten.  _

_ “What I use? You guys really on a beauty guru trip.” Vanjie chuckles. “I ain’t going to become Trixie or anything like that, but I use Fenty Skin,” Vanjie looks around the table. “Ah!” _

_ “Knew I got one in here.” He picks up the bottle, showing it to the camera. “Now I ain’t just saying I’m using it cause my girl RhiRhi makes it. I got like, 4 bottles of this stuff.”  _

_ Vanjie puts it back down.  _

_ “Speaking of RhiRhi, I was so sure she would hate my ass after All Stars,” Vanjie cringes. “Like I was ready to jump out the window and I would’ve have if BrookeLynn hadn’t been there to keep my tush on the main stage,” Vanjie snorts, but it turns into a smile.  _

_ “I was real scared of her watching on TV, even after I told her to watch out, but that bitch called me the second Snatch Game was off air. If you would’ve told lil old working at Mac me that fucking Rhianna would call me, I would’ve died right then and there.” Vanjie smiles. “Can’t believe I live this fucked up life.” _

_ Vanjie curls hair around his finger.  _

_ “I shave my face all the time, for drag and stuff, so I make sure to use a ton of mousterier. I swear by Fenty, and B likes his Clarins products like the white lady he is.”  _

_ Vanjie rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling as he picks up a brow product. _

_ “We sometimes so greasy when we go to bed we could slip and slide, and not in the fun way. That when you know you dating ‘nother drag queen, when it ain’t the lube that makes the bed sticky.” Vanjie laughs. _

_ “Why I’m using brow products? I gotta look cute.” Vanjie grins. “I sometimes like full boy brow, but after shaving half of leftie off, they ain’t ever been the same.” Vanjie leans back. “From a distance, it all look the same though. Just draw a little squiggle bitch, and it’s all gonna be the same. You don’t always gotta do the most.”  _

_ Vanjie picks up a gigantic iced coffee that’s been sitting outside the screen.  _

_ “B got me this when he walked Riley.” Vanjie smiles. “Right now I like my Dunkins over my Starbucks, so they doing a different route. You know they have that tik tok trend, where they all ‘how you know your boy won’t cheat on you?’ well this-” Vanjie shakes the coffee. “Gotta be a pretty solid sign huh?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this live: https://youtu.be/tyXmFM-2eyk


End file.
